


Honey Cake and Menorahs

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanukkah, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale decorate the bookshop and Crowley bakes a cake~
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Honey Cake and Menorahs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Hanukkah! 
> 
> Happy Hanukkah to everyone who celebrates ~

Aziraphale awoke early this morning to dig up the decorations he needed from storage. He also remembered Crowley saying something about needing some ingredients for the honey cake he was going to bake, so Aziraphale needed to stop by the grocery store. He made a list of the ingredients and then also wrote a note for Crowley to tell him where he was going in case he woke up before he got back. Aziraphale snorted at the thought. That snake wouldn’t be up until at _least_ noon. It’s a good thing the bookshop wasn’t opening today. Aziraphale locked the door as he left and set out for the store. 

Back at the bookshop, it turned out a certain snake would be awake before noon. Crowley read the note Aziraphale left and smiled. So thoughtful. The demon wanted to surprise Aziraphale with some breakfast and help decorate the shop for Hanukkah. He clapped his hands together and went to the little kitchenette down in the bookshop to start breakfast. 

Aziraphale rushed through the door, glad to be finally home. It started snowing and the ice-cold wind had picked up. He was tearing off his scarf and coat when he heard clattering coming from the back of the bookshop. “Hello?” He called out as if someone who broke in would respond. Aziraphale slowly walked to the kitchenette where the noise was coming from and then let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Good morning, angel! I made you your favorite.” Crowley gestured for Aziraphale to take a seat at the small table and took the bag of groceries from him. Once he was seated, Aziraphale’s voice finally came back to him.

“What are you doing awake so early?”

“Can’t I surprise my angel with their favorite breakfast and help him decorate for the holiday?”

“O-of course you can. I’m sorry, dear. I’m not trying to sound ungrateful. I’m just surprised. I know you love sleeping in.” Crowley set a plate down in front of Aziraphale along with a cup of tea. 

“You’re not ungrateful and I do enjoy sleeping in, but I love spending time with you more,” Crowley said, placing a kiss on the angel’s cheek. Aziraphale beamed and tucked into his food. 

“Delicious as always, my dear,” Aziraphale moaned. 

“Delicious indeed,” Crowley hummed in agreement. 

After breakfast, the two started on the decorations. Crowley strung up blue and white lights around all the windows. A menorah was placed on the mantle along with a garland made up of dreidels and stars of David alternating. Moving on from the fireplace, Aziraphale hung up a Star of David wreath he found some years back on the front door of the bookshop. 

“I’m going to start on the honey cake now,” Crowley yelled as he made his way back to the kitchen. The demon set out all the ingredients on the counter and dug out all the bowls and pans needed as well and got to work. He preheated the oven and then in a bowl, whisked together the dry ingredients. In a separate bowl, he beat the butter and honey until smooth and then added one egg at a time. He finished mixing everything, poured the batter into a prepared pan, and threw it in the oven. Unlike Aziraphale, Crowley had no problem with miracling the dishes clean. 

Thirty-five minutes later, Crowley pulled the cake out and set it on a cooling rack. While it was cooling, he dusted the top with icing sugar. Promptly deciding he didn’t want to wait for it to cool, he cut two slices of cake and plated them. 

Aziraphale was cozy on the sofa after finishing up the decorating, reading his book by the fireplace. Just as it got to the good part of his story, Crowley came and placed a plate of honey cake down on the table. 

“Dig in, angel.”

“Oh, thank you, Crowley,” Aziraphale smiled softly. 

“I think it’s been a successful day. What do you think?”

“It’s been a splendid day, my dear. Thank you for all your help and for everything you made today.”

“Anything for you, Aziraphale,” Crowley said, throwing his arm around the angel. 

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my sister in law what her favorite baked good for Hanukkah was and she told me honey cake so I incorporated that into the fic. And my best friend does actually have a Star of David wreath that she puts on her front door lol 
> 
> If you want the recipe for the honey cake here is the [link](https://www.delish.com/uk/cooking/recipes/a34503744/classic-honey-cake-recipe/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 if you enjoyed it please leave a comment or kudos~ I really appreciate it.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
